


Heads & Necks

by lrs002



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wonders about a boy and Merlin has a cupcake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads & Necks

Arthur leaves Professor Morgan class and goes to the football field lost in his thoughts, worrying not about the term paper he has yet to write but the weird dreams he been having and the clumsy boy with the shock of black hair in them. 

Even though it’s just a dream, Arthur knows the boy is real. He tried to explain how he knows the boy is real once and his friends had looked at him like he was crazy, so he never mentioned it again. He just knows the boy is out there somewhere and he feels like the boy is near especially in Professor Morgan class but none of his classmates look like the boy.

When he reaches the field he sees one of his football teammates, Gwaine already there.

“Hey.” Arthur says  
“Hey, “ Gwaine replies, “How was Prof. Morgan’s Mythology class?”  
“Cool.” Arthur says tossing the football at Gwaine who catches it and tosses it back. “He talked about the Roman gods on Monday after we turn in our term papers we’re talking about the Legend of King Arthur and Merlin which is going to be exciting.”  
“Ack, I don’t understand your love affair with myths. You definitely need to find yourself a girl.” Gwaine says  
“Tell me when you run into one.”   
“Hey man, I’m a love machine.”  
“Well I don’t see a line of girls trailing after you.” Arthur said 

Gwaine makes a hurt face but stays silent and Arthur tosses the ball at him. They continue tossing the ball back and forth for a while until Gwaine drops the ball.

“Hey man I have to go.” Gwaine says   
“Why?” Arthur asks  
“Because I’ve got to pick up my brother and I just realized I’m late to pick him up.” Gwaine says  
“Okay cool.” Arthur says  
“You coming over to the house for dinner Friday?” Gwaine asks, as he grabs his backpack “My mom says you’re always welcome.”  
“I’ll have to ask my Dad if we have anything going on, but I’ll let you know.” Arthur says  
“Cool, see you later.” Gwaine says and runs off

Arthur picks the ball up and tosses it just a boy around his own age runs across the field and the football hits him in the head and the boy falls over.

“Hey you okay?” Arthur asks running over and helps him up.  
“Yeah I’m fine. I’m just clumsy.” The boy says turning toward him

Arthur freezes, it’s the boy from his dream but instead of a handkerchief around his neck he is wearing a beanie.

“What?” The boy asks, “Is something on my face?”  
“No. What’s your name? Mine’s Arthur.”  
“Merlin.” The boy says  
Arthur laughs, “Hey do you like mythology?”  
“Yeah.” Merlin answers and soon their both talking like old friends.

Over the next few days he continues to see Merlin around but Professor Morgan has disappeared, probably went to a conference.

Merlin sits down at the lunch table in a huff.

“What’s wrong?” Arthur and Gwaine ask biting into the sandwiches they brought.  
“Nothing, just over bearing parents.” Merlin says  
“I bet their not as over bearing as my father.” Arthur says matter of fact  
“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Smiling like he knows what Arthur’s life is like  
“So Merlin, do you now have an obsession with beanies instead of handkerchiefs?” Arthur asks  
“What?” Merlin asks

Arthur is about to tell Merlin to forget what he said but Gwaine beats him to it.

“Just forget about it Merlin Arthur a dollop head.”

Merlin just smiles and takes a bite of his Red Velvet cupcake with Cream Cheese icing. Arthur and Gwaine both burst out laughing when some of the icing ends up on Merlin’s nose.

“What?” Merlin asks but Arthur and Gwaine just continue laughing.


End file.
